


I Built My Dreams Around You

by rose_coloured



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fighting, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_coloured/pseuds/rose_coloured
Summary: The sky outside Monmouth Manufacturing was grey and that pretty much fit, how Ronan felt on the inside. He had been lying on the ground and staring out of the window for the last five or six hours.Merry Christmas!





	I Built My Dreams Around You

The sky outside Monmouth Manufacturing was grey and that pretty much fit, how Ronan felt on the inside. He had been lying on the ground and staring out of the window for the last five or six hours. 

Merry Christmas!

Gansey had gone home for the holidays and Matthew was visiting Declan and so Ronan was the only one left. He hadn’t know Christmas could be this depressing.   
In the past Christmas had always been a big celebration, his mother had looked like an angel next to the shiny lights from the Christmas Tree. His father had been singing along to all the songs on the radio, with his deep voice. Meanwhile, Ronan and his brothers had been excited about Christmas morning, busy helping with cooking or wrapping up presents.   
Well, his father was silent now, his mother was no longer the brightly shining woman she had once been, and Ronan couldn’t remember the last time he had to spend more than five minutes in one room with Declan without fighting.   
All that was left, was beer and his father’s old music collection. Who, was he even kidding? He had been listening to one song for the last hours.   
Gansey had been away for the last four days and in the meantime, Ronan had only managed to drink and dream. The room around him was littered with dream objects, some of them were broken, some still hissed dangerously.   
Most of them were useless trash.

*

Joseph Kavinsky was bored, bored and pissed. And whenever he felt like this, there was only one person, he could be around without killing somebody. So he left the house, slamming the door purposefully and went to his car.   
Time for some fun.

*

Ronan didn’t feel like moving when he heard footsteps approach. Whoever this was, he was not getting up for them. He only briefly wondered, who might disturb his festive solitude, before the front door slammed open and a tall figure stood in the doorway.   
“You really are a pathetic loser, you know?”, Kavinsky’s voice sneered, before he walked over to Ronan, kicking at the dream objects.   
“I don’t remember inviting you.”, Ronan bit back and Kavinsky laughed cruelly.   
“You never do.”  
And that was true. Ronan didn’t know how the other boy was doing it, but whenever Ronan felt low when Gansey wasn’t around, he showed up and they got drunk off their asses. Ronan knew that Kavinsky was just as fucked up as he was and that whatever they were doing here was bullshit.   
But sometimes he was exactly what Ronan needed, all sharp edges and witty comebacks.   
He didn’t just accept Ronan’s asshole behaviour, he punched back, fought back, bit back.   
It felt like an even match. They balanced each other out, while they were dancing on the edge of a disaster.  
But Ronan didn’t find it in himself to care.

It worked. 

Ronan wordlessly handed Kavinsky a beer and they both drank.   
“Ah, the European stuff?”, Kavinsky commented and Ronan only nodded.   
“At least your taste in booze is good. Where’s your boyfriend anyway? Home with his perfect family, leaving his babe alone, or has Dick finally had enough of you?”  
Ronan rolled his eyes, taking another gulp.   
“Still not my boyfriend you Russian wanker.”  
“Hey, play nice Lynch. It’s Christmas after all.”, Kavinsky shot back, shoving him and make Ronan splutter when the bottle crashed against his teeth.

*

They drank more and more beer, barely talking. There was nothing to talk about, it wasn’t like they were friends. They were… something, Ronan didn’t want to think about.  
Apparently, this was the new form of peaceful Christmas for Ronan. He could probably deal with that.  
It was Kavinsky, who broke the silence again not much later.   
“What is this crap music anyway? Sounds like the same fucking song over and over again.”, he snorted and spilled some of his beer when he turned around to see, which song was playing on the stereo. 

“It’s a classic you uneducated fucker.”, Ronan said swatting him lightly.   
“Oh babe, your insults need to get better next year.”  
Kavinsky got the gist, put his bottle down and shoved back, hard. Ronan lost his balance but managed to drag Kavinsky with him, quickly taking over control, so he was holding Kavinsky down. He leaned close to the other boy’s ear and started to sing lowly.

_“You scumbag you maggot_  
You cheap lousy faggot  
Happy Christmas your arse I pray God it's our last.” 

Then he moved away from the Kavinsky as if he had burned himself, noticing how close they had been. Kavinsky laughed loudly before he came right after him shoving him, grabbing him by the arm and holding him still.   
“You’d wish Lynch.”, and then he crossed the distance catching Ronan in a biting kiss. There was nothing soft about it, but soft wasn’t right for them anyway. Ronan hadn’t planned for them to kiss, he never did. But who was he to complain?

They kept going like this, alternating between kissing, shoving, punching, biting. There was nothing peaceful about this Christmas, not for them at least, Ronan thought as he was biting down on Kavinsky’s neck, making the other boy groan. But none of them was exactly peaceful, themselves.   
The bottles clashed when they were stumbling over them. At some point Ronan found himself pinned against the wall, Kavinsky’s face once more so close.   
There was nothing pretty about the other boy, his gaunt face, the prominent bones his glassy eyes and the bitten lips. No, he wasn’t pretty, or good-looking but he looked unreal, almost dream-like. He looked like Ronan sometimes felt.   
And he made Ronan forget.  
With a low grunt Ronan once more fought back, not giving up the control.

*  
The song was still playing, when they finally let themselves fall onto the floor, both exhausted. 

At this point, even Kavinsky hummed along to the catchy melody.

_“You took my dreams from me when I first found you.”_

Ronan was too tired, to overthink this.


End file.
